This invention relates to novel 11-oxo-prostaglandin acids and derivatives thereof and to processes for their production and use.
Patents which are illustrative of the state of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,463; 3,775,462; 3,804,880; 3,816,508; 3,823,180; 3,833,612; 3,836,578; 3,842,118; 3,845,042; 3,847,966; 3,856,852; 3,864,387; and 3,879,423.
It is known that the physiological effects of the prostaglandins in the mammal organism as well as in vitro are only of brief duration, because the prostaglandins are rapidly converted into a plurality of pharmacologically inactive metabolic products. It is also known that the natural prostaglandins per se do not possess any biological specificity, as required from a medicinal agent. ##STR2## is produced in the biosynthesis in addition to PG E.sub.1 and PG F.sub.1.alpha. from all -cis-8,11,14-eicosa-trienoic acid. ##STR3## is formed by biosynthesis from arachidonic acids in addition to PG E.sub.2 and PG F.sub.2.alpha..
The natural prostaglandins D.sub.1 and D.sub.2 exhibit the physiological properties characteristic of the class of prostaglandin compounds, such as, for example, the luteolytic effect, the synchronization of the conception (estrus) cycle in female mammals, and other effects, to a substantially lesser extent (D. H. Nugteren and E. Haselhof, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 326 (1973), 448).
It has now been found that 11-oxoprostaglandins of this invention, with structurally modified side chains, possess the activity of the corresponding natural prostaglandins with a surprisingly longer duration of effectiveness, greater selectivity, and better effects.